


Interlude

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [15]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Yixing in their new music video was too damn sexy and Sunyoung couldn’t wait to have her way with him. [Lay/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

_Fucking hell._

A curse almost escapes her lips as Sunyoung shuts her phone off, clutching the device tightly against her chest as if it were her lifeline.

She closes her eyes, willing her heart to slow down and fanning herself as she allows herself a moment to recall what has suddenly made her feel hot and heavy.

It has started simply enough, with her getting curious over EXO’s new music video. Yixing has told her how they had filmed the entire video in one take, how he had enjoyed filming it, and truthfully she just wanted to see more of him.

She just hasn’t expected to see her boyfriend being too damn sexy in it.

_Zhang Yixing, how dare you. How fucking dare you._

She is practically drooling as she remembers the way he danced, the way he moved his hips to the beat of the music. Fluid, controlled, as if each shift and ripple of his skin was deliberate. She has watched his group perform the routine in the practice room before, but it’s never quite the same each time he does it, always just a slight change that seem to make it even better, if that was possible. This time he was just too  _perfect_ , and that crotch grab— _damn._ It doesn’t help that he was in a casual suit, the shirt underneath tight against his form and very,  _very_  distracting as she watched him move with just the slightest hint of menace and determination.

She has never before been entranced by him the way she is now. But something about the smooth planes of his chest and the space between his sharp shoulder blades (revealed at sudden intervals by his powerful movements) is drawing a tight string at her stomach.

A delicious shiver runs down Sunyoung’s spine, and she allows herself a few more moments to fantasize about the Chinese boy before she glances at the clock, telling her that there’s still more than half an hour before  _Music Bank_  starts.

Something clicks in Sunyoung then. A revelation of sorts that makes her jaw drop inwardly. Because she most certainly has thought about  _that._  Many, many times in fact.

_Stop it, Sunyoung. He doesn’t even do **that**._

They have had sex before, oh yes, and they’re nothing short of mind-blowing, to tell the truth. But what she wants now—she doesn’t think it’s possible.

Yixing, from what she has learned, prefers to spend as much time in pleasuring as much as being pleasured. He loves the details— every touch, taste, smell, and sound—and he savors them all. He prolongs every moment, whispering things against her ear and touching her in ways that let her know it isn’t just about physical release for him.

To Yixing, a  _quickie_  is a form of uncaring, distant sex. For people merely wanting to satisfy their primal needs.

But Sunyoung wants him to realize it can be as wonderful and passionate in its own way, especially between two people who feel the way they do about each other. Over the year, they have established a stable relationship. Surely, there’s no issue of questionable motives now. If anything, they have taken everything quite slowly and seriously.

For once, she wants something nice and simple and straight to the point. Surely, now they can play a little?

 

* * *

 

A devious smile instantly finds its way on her lips when she spots him in a corner backstage, choosing drinks by the vending machine with Lu Han. Hiding her smirk, she approaches them, announcing her presence with a cheerful greeting and a bright smile.

Caught off-guard by her sudden appearance, the boys can only give her a bow in return. She gives Lu Han a pointed look, and the purple-haired boy scurries away to leave her alone with her boyfriend.

“Is there anything wrong, Sunyoung?”

She doesn’t answer him, smiling innocently up at him instead. Her eyes move around the corridor, checking to see if anyone’s watching, before stealthily pulling him away and into an empty dressing room.

Once inside, she practically tackles him to the door, pressing herself tight against him.

“ _Layyyy-oppa…”_  She drawls out his name in the way she knows affects him so, and Yixing’s eyes are wide open as he sees the come-hither look and realizes her intentions.

 _“_ Sunyoung, I don’t think we can—”

“But Sehun said you’re done filming.” She begins placing teasing butterfly kisses across his neck, from his jaw to his ear, and she feels him quiver.

“But we only have half an hour— _ahhhhh_ …” He lets out a gasp as she catches his earlobe between her teeth, her tongue playing with the little black stud he has put on his ear.

“That’s plenty of time then.”

And with that, she reaches up and begins nibbling and sucking his neck in earnest. Her hands move to explore— she can feel familiar curves, lean muscles twitching under her touch, and he’s hard where a man should be. He lets out a strangled moan at her ministrations and she places a finger over his lips.

“ _Shhh…_  It will be good, I swear.”

Pulling him further inside the room, she pushes him into a chair, before climbing on top and straddling him, her dress riding up and hiked to her waist. His hands automatically move to her ass, squeezing and groping and pulling her tighter against him. She plants a kiss on his full lips before running her hands down his chest and to the waistband of his pants. Slowly undoing the button and drawing the zipper down, she reaches down to grab a hold of him and gives him a few, stimulating pumps.

“ _Shit_ , Luna…” he hisses out between clenched teeth, eyes closed and head tilted back in pleasure.

“Not too loud,  _oppa._ ”

Sunyoung would have loved to prolong the moment a bit more, if only to see and hear him come undone in front of her—hair wild, chest heaving, mouth open in a hungry, sensual groan—but time is of the essence at the moment. She leans forward, rising up a bit and moving her underwear aside, before taking his hardened length in her hand and guiding it inside her. Finally, she lowers herself, slowly, and inhales a sharp breath. Yixing’s hands wrap around her waist on instinct and she places her hands against his shoulder, using him as leverage as she begins moving against him.

She places a hand at the back of his head, bringing his lips to meet hers in a hard kiss. She darts her tongue between his lips and his quickly responds to entwine with hers, exploring with practiced ease. Yixing’s kiss is long, deep, and unrepentant, and it leaves Sunyoung breathless and yearning for more.

“ _Xing_ …  _oppa…_ ” she says when she pulls away, voice husky with lust, “look at me…”

She cups his face with both hands, gazing into his eyes—beautiful brown eyes that look at her with so much emotion, hiding nothing from her.

“I’m here, all of me. With you, right now. And it’s just us, nothing else. Do you understand?”

Yixing’s face registers many things at once—passion, lust, love, relief, understanding—and it’s overwhelming, really. He groans in response, clutching her tighter against him, pulling her hips down at the same time he bucks his hips up, trying to get as deep into her as possible. Burning, tingling, pulsing pleasure fills every nerve ending as he gives it all to her, pushing over and over, making her weak, making her crave more.

They move together, holding each other inexplicably tight as they rock back and forth, and Sunyoung can’t help but let out a loud moan, body tingling with steadily building need. It feels so good, Yixing deep inside her, holding her in his tight embrace, lips kissing every part of her he can reach—cheeks, eyes, ears, neck.

Suddenly the room is burning and everything around her is spinning out of control, a familiar tightening forming in her lower belly. She whimpers and moans and—

_Oh, god._

Sunyoung clings to him, burying her cries against his neck as she reaches her peak, her body trembling from the force of her climax. Seconds later he follows, as Yixing lets out a strangled moan and seeks her lips, burying his own cry of fulfillment in her mouth as he releases inside her with a few final thrusts.

With a muffled sound, they collapse together, breathing heavily. Yixing holds her close to him, while Sunyoung sinks her face against his neck, the beat of his heart thudding heavily against her chest and making her smile in contentment.

She caresses his face gently, marveling at the incredible sense of satiation, of the lingering moment of peace that always follows after making love, if only with him.

A couple of beats pass, before Yixing rouses himself to make themselves decent once more. Pulling out tissues from the side table, he presses them against her soft flesh as he pulls her up and slowly withdraws, catching the thick fluid that seeps from her before it can stain their clothes. He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

“Let’s get out of here before someone finds us.”

Quickly they fix themselves, making sure they don’t look completely guilty of what they have been doing in the dressing room. Smoothing down hair, straightening clothes, making sure they both looked presentable, they step out of the room, but not before kissing each other softly as some sort of goodbye.

A satisfied smile steals at the corner of Sunyoung’s lips as she walks back to f(x)’s dressing room. That was  _amazing_ , alright. And they still had five minutes to spare.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 03 August 2013 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**  
> 


End file.
